Why cuddle when we can Do It?
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Bulma wants to cuddle. Vegeta wants to make love. Only one can get their way. Vegeta/Bulma


Author's Note: Okay this idea is probably slightly stupid, but eh what the hell! I'm a big fan of That 70's Show, and one of the episodes inspired this fic. Mainly the one with the quote "Why cuddle when we can do it?" And I don't know, I guess I can just see Vegeta having that same attitude about sex.

* * *

"HEY! Woman! Where are the towels?"

"In the cabinet."

"Which blasted cabinet!"

"You should know by now!"

"Will you just come in here and get me a damn-"

This last sentence was cut off due to said towels being discovered. Bulma was in bed, waiting for Vegeta to finish his shower. It was around eleven or so. This was usually when they would fool around before going to bed. But tonight…Bulma seemed different. She wanted something different tonight. She looked a bit tense as she waited for him to come out. Her facial expression made it seem like she had horrible news to tell him. Although to Vegeta, this might very well be horrible news. She turned her head when she heard the bathroom door swing open. She watched as he came out with just a towel wrapped around his lower body. He wore a smirk on his face, seeming pretty eager about getting this started. He climbed into the bed and stared at her.

"You ready?" He asked. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but Vegeta didn't even bother giving her a chance to reply. He started to kiss at her neck. To him, she better be ready. He hated to wait around, or when she gave him stupid excuses. Such as "My head hurtssss" or "I'm too tired tonight". Why would she want to turn all of _this _down? He continued to kiss at her neck, able to sense her pleasure. Bulma felt herself getting a bit taken in by this, nearly forgetting what she had to say. This happened way too many times. She snapped out of it quickly, and cleared her throat. Vegeta actually did look up to her, wondering why she wasn't enjoying herself.

"We need to talk." She said. Vegeta sighed in annoyance. He hated when she wanted to talk when he wanted to mess around. Plus she already talked way too much as it is. Couldn't she just shut up in the bedroom?

"Make it quick." He said. Bulma got slightly annoyed by this.

"_That_ is exactly what we need to talk about. Our sex life." Bulma said. Vegeta wore a cocky smirk on his face when she brought this up.

"Incredible, isn't it?" He said, mainly complimenting himself with this. Bulma rolled her eyes. His cocky attitude could just be so annoying some times.

"Well yeah. But I was talking to Chi-Chi about her sex life with Go-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT KAKARROT'S SEX LIFE!" Vegeta said very loudly.

"NO! Not that part. And why? Are you worried that he might be better than you?" Bulma said and she smirked.

"Of course not! I just don't want to hear such a disgusting topic. He's probably a pansy in bed anyway." Vegeta said, believing this to be very true. How good he be? Plus it was pretty obvious that his woman walked all over him. He was such a pushover. He had nearly forgotten that Bulma had something to say.

"Anyway, Chi-Chi was telling me that some nights, she and Goku don't have sex. They just cuddle and then fall asleep." Bulma said, thinking that it was very sweet.

"Wow that's lame and weak. But it figures that's what Kakarrot does in bed." Vegeta said, even laughing slightly at the thought. Bulma shot him a quick glare.

"Well _I_ think that it sounds very sweet and romantic. I want to try it tonight." Bulma said. Vegeta looked disgusted by this idea.

"But it sounds so weak. Why should we cuddle when we can just have sex?" Vegeta protested. Bulma was growing angrier with each passing minute. At this point, she didn't even know if she wanted to stay up and cuddle with him. Especially if he was going to be like this.

"Because it's romantic! Something that _you_ never are! Come on let's just try it." Bulma said. Vegeta would have argued more, but he just gave in for some reason. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Bulma then proceeded to pick up Vegeta's arm and put it around her body. She slid her arm around him and rested her head against his chest. She shut her eyes, trying to enjoy it. A small amount of silence passed. Vegeta had already grown bored with the cuddling and it had only been a minute or two.

"Now what?" Vegeta asked.

"We sit here and enjoy it." Bulma replied.

"Whats to enjoy here?"

"Me!"

"I could enjoy you more if we were making love!"

"Ugh you're such a jerk! Just shut up!"

Another period of silence passed. Bulma looked very happy, but Vegeta just looked angry and miserable. Why was he even putting up with this weakling romantic crap? He decided to break the silence again.

"This is just stupid."

"No it's not! It's nice and relaxing!"

"If it's just going to be this all night, I mind as well go to bed."

"No! Stay! I always stay up when you want to mess around!"

"You use excuses every other night!"

"I do not!"

"Oh screw this!" Vegeta said and in the blink of an eye, he pinned Bulma down to the bed. He smirked. Now it was his turn to enjoy himself. 

Vegeta and Bulma separated from each other, both of them panting. Vegeta wore his proud smirk and he looked over to Bulma.

"See woman? That was far superior to your 'cuddling' nonsense." Vegeta said. Bulma wore a small pout on her face. She whacked him with her pillow and then turned over to sleep. She still wore her pout. She hated losing. Vegeta rested against his pillow, still wearing that smirk of his. He loved winning.


End file.
